The Curse
by 9angel9
Summary: Shego has a little slip-up during a battle that results in GJ hunting her. RonGo


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the songs within. I do not profit from any of this. Kim Possible is owned and operated by Disney. The only thing that I am claiming credit for is the story line of my own creation. My wild imagination combined with reading too many good fanfics has created this story and many of my others would appreciate it much if you would review my work; it is my first fanfic (okay second written first posted).**

"Ron, look out!" Kim shouted as a henchman fell backwards sending Ron flying back in Shego's direction.

Shego turned around just in time to see Ron Stoppable smack into her.

"Get off me!" she growled at the sidekick who had landed on her. She was surprised to find he was heavier than he looked.

"Sorry," Ron said blushing a bit and getting up. He paused for a minute when he moved his hand and it brushed her side; when he had moved his hand Shego had let out a small squeak that she quickly tried to cover up by clearing her throat.

Assuming it was nothing he moved his hand again as he started to get up again. This time she let out a short laugh and he stopped and looked at his hand. Then realization hit him. A wide mischievous grin spread crossed his face and he looked at Shego.

Shego's eyes went wide when she made the the connection and she realized what was happening. "No…" was all she could choke out.

Ron's smile got even bigger as he began tickling her. At first he could tell she was trying her hardest to not laugh but couldn't help wriggling around and trying to get out of his grasp. She giggled and giggled but finally erupted into full blown laughter. She wriggled and squirmed but just couldn't escape him.

"No…stop! …Hey! …Cut it out! …Stop it!" Shego laughed trying to sound menacing.

Kim was in the middle of a fight with the henchmen when she heard the oddest thing ever. The henchmen apparently heard it too as everyone stopped and listened for a moment. It sounded like Shego laughing at something hilarious but… begging at the same time? 'No no way! I must be hearing things.' Kim thought. But curious she took out the rest of the henchmen. Drakken came out and opened his mouth about to rant when he heard the laughter too. Then he looked to his left and his jaw dropped; after that he fainted. Kim followed his gaze and her eyes came to rest on Ron who was bent over a writhing, laughing, crying, and pleading Shego.

'Okay this is getting weird…' Kim thought walking over to Ron. "Ron…" she questioned coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder. He was tickling Shego!

"Oh, hey K.P., I found a new way to keep Shego from attacking!" Ron laughed a little and sounded a little excited.

"Uh! I can't take it anymore!" Shego declared and tossed Ron off gently –she was weak from laughing; so she couldn't put in much force- but he still fell backward knocking into Kim and ending up in a heap on the floor.

Within seconds she had regained her feet and was wiping the tears from her eyes. Once she had regained her composure she slid into an attack stance.

Kim quickly scrambled to her feet and prepared for an attack from a most likely very angry Shego. But to her surprise Shego didn't attack Kim but gave a lunge seemingly at Ron. But turned in mid air and managed to get a hold of Kim's ankle. She cunningly pulled Kim's feet out from under her and threw her acrossed the room.

Whirling around Shego set in on her target: Ron. She lept at him –like a cat- claws outstretched and tackled him to the floor.

Ron got up just in time to see an angry Shego leap at him like a cheetah; graceful, lightning fast, and ferociously vicious. He let out a girly scream as her claws made contact and she tackled him to the ground.

She wanted to tear him to shreds for embarrassing her like that! The rage must have been very apparent in her face and eyes because he gasped when he managed to get a look at her face, he screamed in fear.

"What?" she snarled her face was inches from his.

Ron gulped and stuttered "It-it, it's yo-your eyes…"

"What about them?" she sunk her claws in deeper.

"Th-they're-they're they… they're-"

"What!?" She snarled in rage and sunk her claws in even deeper causing him to emit a shriek of pain.

Kim was gathering herself to rush to Ron's aid but had been delayed slightly by an assumed sprained ankle. Kim half ran half hobbled towards Ron and Shego managing a faster pace at the sound of Ron's pained shriek. But as she got closer she froze in fear at what she saw. 'Oh. My. Gosh. Is that thing that has Ron pinned down Shego?!' Kim thought utterly horrified. Now with a renewed urgency she ran towards the two and heard Ron stuttering terrified.

Shego glared into his eyes waiting for him to finish and saw pure terror reflected in their depths. What she saw next though was all the explanation she needed; she could see her reflection in his eyes. She had started to transform before his eyes: her hair was slightly altered –it no longer held a green tint, her skin had turned a pale gray –it also lost its green tint, her eyes were narrowed in anger but there was no mistaking that her eyes had become cat eyes and the pupils were thin slits; her eyes were almost glowing and fire burned in their depths. Her ears had begun to form points at the top. And her silver claws were digging into Ron's shoulders as she crouched over him, back arched, face snarling, just inches from his, revealing her canines (top and bottom) had become fang-like and razor sharp.

Now her glare turned into a look of horror. 'How could I let this happen?!' she thought horrified and angry with herself. 'I could have killed him! How could I let myself get so angry over something so small to cause myself to become such a monster?' she thought she had herself including her new curse well contained and under control; clearly she had been very, very wrong.

Ron saw her quick change of expression as her head moved away from his face and wondered what on earth she could have to be afraid of; certainly not him! Then in an instant her head shot forward next to his and she whispered "I'm so sorry!" then she gave him a quick, soft peck on the cheek leaving a black lipstick print as proof, leapt to her feet and whirled around. She spotted Kim who stopped dead in her tracks seeing she was caught in her sight. Shego crouched then gave a huge leap and landed on her feet perfectly behind Kim before leaping to a balcony and running out the nearest door.

Kim whirled around only managing to get a glimpse of Shego as she disappeared out into the night. Then she turned and ran to Ron to see if he was okay. Upon reaching his side she knelt down next to him as he got up.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked worriedly checking him over. He looked fine as far as Kim could see; a little roughed up but still he didn't look in too bad a condition.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I think so…" Ron said seeming a little distracted and confused. And for some reason she didn't understand he had a hand on his cheek.

"Okay then… come on, let's get out of here." Kim pulled Ron to his feet and they left the lair knowing the plan wouldn't go anywhere without Shego.

Shego ran through the trees not caring enough to know where she was going but just simply knowing she had to get away from there; and fast.

She was coming up on a gourge and knew she couldn't stop in time so she just leapt with all her might up and over. She overdid it. She landed a mile from the gourge in a crater with a fist to the ground in a crouch. She looked over her shoulder to see Kimmie and the buffoon on the hill watching her. She stood to her full height and looked at them with her eyes catching in the light of the full moon making them look as though they were glowing. Then she turned and was gone.

Ron gazed after Shego as she disappeared into the night.

Just then the moment was interrupted by the kimmunicator going off.

Buh buh bunna!

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said pulling out her kimmunicator. Ron leaned over a little and Kim lowered it so they could both see their pre-teen super genius friend. Wade looked worried and slightly disturbed.

"I have some bad news: it looks like someone escaped from Drakken's lair; whoever or _whatever_ escaped. I managed to track i– are you okay?" Wade stopped mid-sentence at the look on Ron's face; all color had drained from his face.

"Ron, are you okay?" You look a little pale." Kim asked looking worriedly at her best friend and past\ex-boyfriend –they had grown apart dating wize- and she was currently dating Josh Mankey but she and Ron were still close as ever.

Ron was thinking: 'He's talking about Shego like she's some animal or lab experiment gone wrong; like a freak. But then again she didn't look human when she left.' Ron couldn't help but worry about her; he knew he shouldn't, she was his best friend's archenemy for goodness sake –not to mention his! But she looked almost helpless somehow; she had a haunted look in her eyes. He couldn't shake a nagging feeling that she needed help.

"Ron!" Kim's voice broke into his thoughts snapping him back to the present. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay? You look a little pale." Kim repeated still slightly worried for her friend.

Ron shook his head to clear it "Yeah, you were saying Wade?"

"I just thought I'd let you guys know to go after them if you wanted- are you sure you're okay Ron?"

"He's fine thanks." Kim said in a clipped tone and promptly hung up the kimmunicator and pocketed it.

Once at home Ron tried to get some sleep but couldn't calm his thoughts. He tossed and turned all night. He didn't get much sleep that night.

Shego continued to race through the trees but slowed looking around for a place to sleep. Finally she found what she was looking for; a very large weeping willow tree. She easily climbed to a high bough in the tree where she pulled some of the vine-like leaves down forming somewhat of a hammock that she could sleep in for the night; she knew there was no way she could go back to the lair. Well not until she had her curse under control.

Ro woke early the morning after the incident with Shego to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Sleepily he climbed out of bed and shuffled down the stairs to the door. Opening it he was greeted by a cheery Kim who let herself in.


End file.
